Liar
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Ashley tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan perkataannya. Sebastian memang memilih Cielle.   Different summary Probably AU OOC OCs Don't Like Don't Read Sebastian x Fem!Ciel.


Hm. **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Warning-nya belom kepikiran karena ini langsung sepintas ada di otak, jadi buru-buru ditulis. _Probably Another Universe, Original Characters, and Out of characters, dunno._ Yang pasti, **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Liar. **Pair biasa. Genre biasa. Rate biasa.

Summary,

"Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan semua hal yang kau katakan. Karena aku memiliki dua saksi dan satu bukti," kata Sebastian.

Anyway, satu keterangan: fic ini terinspirasi dari film **Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging**(Snogging = di England itu sama kayak _French Kiss_) dan **High School Musical**. Yang udah pernah nonton pasti tahu mana bagian yang terinspirasi :-P

*u*

**LITTLE PROLOGUE.**

_Laki-laki itu memakaikan kalung berinisial namanya sendiri ke leher perempuan yang ia pilih. Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya perlahan. _

_Di dalam hatinya ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Ia ingin bersama gadis mungil itu sampai ajal menjemputnya, dan ia bersumpah kepada Tuhan-nya kalau ia akan merasa bersalah bukan main jika gadis di dalam pelukannya ini terluka sedikitpun._

*u*

**London, England.**

St. Maria College***)**. Sekolah Katolik yang lumayan terkenal di London itu memiliki ratusan—bahkan mungkin, ribuan—murid, berbagai fasilitas, klub, dan banyak lainnya.

Kebanyakan, murid-muridnya merupakan orang-orang dari kalangan rata-rata sampai kalangan atas. Kau tahu, bayaran sekolah ini amatlah mahal, apalagi di sebuah negara kerajaan maju seperti Britania Raya.

Cielle Rosemary Phantomhive. Nama itu tidak pernah terdengar asing, mau di tingkat SMP St. Maria, SMA St. Maria, sampai Universitas St. Maria sekalipun. Murid pendiam yang selalu membawa batangan cokelat di kantong seragamnya setiap saat, ketua pengurus klub perpustakaan, murid yang telah membulatkan pilihannya nanti untuk masuk jurusan IPA, dan anggota klub bahasa St. Maria. Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa disangkal lagi—orang tuanya merupakan kerabat dari salah satu pengurus St. Maria, Angelina Durless, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Madam Red.

Sebastian Michaelis, siswa yang amat terkenal dan dibanggakan sekolah. Kebanyakan siswi akan berteriak kencang saat ia berjalan di dekatnya atau tersenyum padanya, seakan itu adalah Tony Hawk dengan papan _skateboard_-nya yang melakukannya. Siswa berprestasi sejak ia masuk St. Maria, perawakan yang atletis, memiliki teman yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya, kapten grup basket St. Maria, sekaligus anggota klub drama/teater St. Maria.

Mereka berdua adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Cielle yang lebih introvert, lebih sering mendekam di perpustakaan untuk membaca, mengurus keanggotaan, atau segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan tumpukan buku. Sementara Sebastian yang lebih ekstrovert, lebih sering bergaul di luar dan tidak peduli dengan buku yang telah menumpuk di apartemennya. Namun entah kenapa, sejak ia kelas 2 SMP—tepatnya, sejak Cielle masuk sekolah ini—ia amat sering mendatangi perpustakaan.

Hari ini hari pertandingan St. Maria dengan Harrison High School. Sebastian, sebagai kapten, langsung datang lebih cepat ke sekolah dan langsung pergi ke lapangan. Mencari _sparring partner_ untuk pertandingan nanti. Para _cheerleaders_ masing-masing sekolah mulai menyiapkan pom-pom-nya, sambil duduk di pinggir lapangan, menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

Pukul 08.00 A.M.. Penonton dari kedua sekolah mulai memasuki tribun bangku penonton, sambil mengeluarkan segala barang yang telah dipersiapkan bersama-sama. Sebastian berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan tubuh berkeringat. Salah satu temannya, Claude Faustus, menyerahkan handuk untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi tubuh jangkung itu.

Cielle memasuki arena lapangan. Ia berjalan mencari bangku kosong bersama sepupunya, Elizabeth Middleford. Mereka menemukan sepasang bangku tepat di depan, dekat perbatasan tribun penonton dan lapangan basket yang akan dipakai pertandingan ini.

Perempuan bermata biru safir itu berbincang bersama Elizabeth, menunggu pertandingan dimulai. Ia sudah melihat pelatih dari kedua sekolah yang sedang membuat lingkaran kecil bersama timnya, membicarakan strategi masing-masing.

Suara peluit terdengar dari arah wasit. Lelaki paruh baya itu memantulkan bola ke bawah, membiarkan kedua kapten tim merebutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Sebastian melompat mengambil bola oranye yang terpantul ke atas itu dan segera berlari mengitari lapangan yang lumayan luas itu. Ia mengoper bola ke salah satu anggotanya dan berlari ke depan, menunggu operan bola lainnya.

Cielle menengok ke arah papan skor. Terlihat tulisan:

_St. Maria: 1._

_Guest: 0._

Siswi berumur 16 tahun itu tersenyum senang melihatnya. Bukankah itu berarti sekolah mereka bisa memakai titel sekolah dengan kelompok basket terbaik?

Peluh membasahi tubuh 10 orang di lapangan itu***))**. Namun, itu bukan alasan untuk berhenti. Drocell Keinz, seorang dari Harrison, tetap mengejar Claude—seorang dari tim musuhnya—yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola oranye itu ke arah ring timnya lagi. Ia memantulkan bola yang dipegang Claude itu dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya***)))**.

Papan skor berubah. _Guest_, yang merupakan sebutan untuk Harrison High School, menambah nilainya menjadi 1. Seri.

Tiba-tiba wasit membunyikan peluitnya. Waktu istirahat 15 menit.

Sebastian duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan, yang memang dipergunakan untuk tim yang beristirahat.

"Kau bisa masukkan bola ke ring lagi?" tanya pelatih mereka, Anthony Perrette.

"Semoga," jawab Sebastian. Ia meminum botol air yang disediakan dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum turun lagi ke arena.

Saat sang kapten dari St. Maria meloncat dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, seluruh _supporter_ berteriak kencang. Sisa pertandingan memang tinggal 20 menit sejak istirahat selesai.

Hingga sisa menit terakhir, skor masih saja kejar-mengejar. 2-1. Dan saat sisa waktu telah satu menit, Claude melempar bola ke dalam ring Harrison.

"ST. MARIA COLLEGE MENANG DENGAN SKOR 3-1! _YOU ALL BEAT THEM!_" teriak moderator dari ruangannya yang menggema ke seluruh lapangan.

_._._._._._._._

Sebastian mencari-cari sosok berambut kelabu dengan mata biru safir itu. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam SMA-nya.

"Phantomhive!" panggil Sebastian saat melihat siluet yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ia tidak begitu berteriak, karena tahu ini adalah perpustakaan—yang berarti, tidak boleh berisik.

"Hm?" gumam siswa muda yang dipanggil 'Phantomhive' itu. Atau tepatnya, Cielle.

"Baca surat ini, ya." Sebastian memberikan secarik amplop putih kecil ke depan meja Cielle. Victoria May yang duduk di sebelah Cielle menyenggol pinggang sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Cielle sambil mengangkat surat yang diserahkan Sebastian.

"Baca saja," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Lelaki itu berbalik dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hah? Dasar kapten regu basket gila," cibir Cielle. Ia memasukkan surat itu asal ke dalam tas selempangnya dan kembali membicarakan daftar panjang siswa-siswi yang mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota perpustakaan.

"Anak-anak?" panggil Mr. Camille. Semua yang tengah duduk di meja panjang itu menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Klub dibubarkan lebih cepat. Akan ada rapat," jelas Mr. Camille. Murid-murid berbeda umur di meja itu berdiri dan membenahi barang-barangnya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

*u*

**Phantomhive Mansion**

"Aku pulang!" seru Cielle setelah menutup pintu _mansion_ keluarganya itu.

"Ayah rasa kau pulang lebih cepat," sahut ayahnya, Vincent, yang terlihat sedang memangku laptop yang memunculkan presentase hasil penjualan barang-barang produksi dari perusahaan keluarga Phantomhive.

"Katanya akan ada rapat," jelas Cielle sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di dekat sofa yang dipakai Vincent untuk duduk. Ia mengambil surat yang tadi diserahkan Sebastian Michaelis padanya di perpustakaan.

"Surat dari kakak kelasmu?" tanya ayahnya. Cielle mengangguk. "Jangan-jangan ia menyukaimu, lagi," goda Vincent sambil terkikik.

"Jangan bercanda, Ayah," geram Cielle. Ia menyobek pinggiran surat itu dan mengambil carikan kertas di dalamnya. Terlihat sebuah tulisan yang jika kau baca, akan terlihat seperti ini:

_Temui aku besok di taman sekolah._

_Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal. _

_Sebastian Michaelis._

"Dasar kapten gila," cemooh Cielle lagi. Ia melempar surat itu asal-asalan ke meja.

"Jangan begitu. Nanti kau malah menyukainya," goda ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah sama sekali tidak membantu!" geram Cielle. Ia bangkit dan naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya, dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Dasar anak remaja," ujar Vincent sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_._._._._._._._

Cielle mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di atas meja belajarnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah menyelesaikan tugas.

"Ah, surat dari kapten sialan itu," gumamnya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggeser pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"_Shit_. Mengapa ia ambil tanggal buruk, sih," kesal Cielle. Tiba-tiba _Blackberry_-nya yang masih menampilkan agenda beberapa hari kedepannya itu bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan melihat ke layarnya.

Telepon. _Unknown Number_.

"Cielle Phantomhive," sahut Cielle setelah memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Sudah baca surat dariku?" tanya suara dari ujung sana.

"Diam kau, kapten sialan," caci Cielle.

"Ayolah. Setuju, ya, besok. Temui aku di taman sekolah." Sebastian Michaelis, sang penelepon, langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Apa, sih, yang ia pikirkan," gumam Cielle sambil membanting tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

Ia langsung berpikir lagi. Besok kesempatan bagus untuk mengakui perasaannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Membuat wajahnya lebih manis dibandingkan siswi tercantik di angkatannya.

*u*

**St. Maria College**

**Taman Sekolah **

Mata Cielle mencari-cari siluet berambut hitam belah tengah yang memintanya datang ke tempat ini. Ia merapatkan jas hitam seragamnya. Angin musim dingin saling bersahut-sahutan dan salju mulai turun.

Tiba-tiba ia rasa ada sebuah sengatan hangat yang mendekapnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Sebastian Michaelis yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, kapten basket mesum!" serunya.

"Psst. Jangan berteriak begitu keras, Cielle. Aku memelukmu karena kulihat kau kedinginan," bisik Sebastian. Ia lalu menuntun Cielle ke bangku taman yang tak jauh dari mereka berpelukan tadi.

Cielle menatap Sebastian. Jas sekolahnya tidak ia kancing, rompi wolnya hanya menutupi bagian pinggang hingga pusarnya, dan yang paling penting—kancing kemeja atasnya tidak dipasang.

"…Sebastian?" panggil Cielle.

"Ya?" sahut Sebastian.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Kemejamu tidak kau kancing dengan benar …," desis Cielle.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau, pakai saja jasku. Mungkin bisa menghangatkanmu," tawar Sebastian.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Bisa-bisa kau flu nanti," tolak Cielle.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu memintaku datang ke sini?" tanya Cielle.

"Saat pesta kenaikan kelas, saat aku kelas 8 dan akan naik ke kelas 9, saat aku masih SMP, kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan aku akan memberikan kalung kepada perempuan yang kupilih, tidak?" tanya Sebastian. Cielle mengangguk. "Nah, kalau begitu, berputarlah …," bisiknya. Cielle sebenarnya bingung, namun ia tetap berputar. Ia rasa ada sebuah benda kecil yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia melihat ke bawah. Sebuah kalung dengan huruf _S_.

"Kenapa harus huruf S?" tanya Cielle.

"Inisialku. S. Sebastian," jawab Sebastian. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening adik kelasnya itu.

"Lalu, kau? Kau tidak memakai kalung juga?" tanya Cielle.

"Gelang kaki. Memang aneh jika didengar, namun aku memang menggunakannya," jelas Sebastian. Ia menopang kaki kirinya ke atas kaki kanannya dan mempertunjukkan sebuah gelang dengan huruf _C_.

"Jadi, aku dianggap sebuah barang yang bisa diinjak?" geram Cielle sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak. Tapi lebih mengikatkan kalau aku yang memilikimu," jelas Sebastian lagi. Ia memagut dagu Cielle menghadapnya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan berambut kelabu di depannya tersebut, hingga Cielle dapat merasakan desiran nafasnya. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil itu lembut. Menjilat bibir bawah Cielle. Menggigitnya perlahan.

Sebastian lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum.

"_Well_, jangan sampai kita kehilangan bangku. Ayo, ke aula," ajak Cielle setelah melihat ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, Ashley Castavaria melihat mereka. Ia tersenyum picik.

_._._._._._._._

**Aula**

Beberapa segmen acara penutupan semester untuk libur musim dingin telah dilaksanakan. Jam _godfather_ yang berdiri di ujung panggung dua lantai itu telah berdenting 2 kali. Pukul 1 siang.

Cielle mulai menguap-nguap tidak jelas. Ia bosan dengan acara ini.

"…Pertama, pidato dari Ashley Castavaria. Tepuk tanganlah untuk primadona kita ini!" seru Angelina Durless sambil bertepuk tangan, meminta para _audience_ untuk ikut.

Perempuan berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut pirang itu berjalan ke depan dengan lagak yang dibuat-buat.

"Satu hal yang kutahu, St. Maria memiliki seorang murid tukang perebut laki-laki milik orang lain," kata Ashley sinis. Cielle langsung tahu apa kelanjutan pidato perempuan ini.

"Cielle Rosemary Phantomhive. Sang kutu buku, tukang pemakan cokelat," sebutnya sinis. Cielle menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, mendekati tempat duduk Sebastian yang berjarak beberapa baris darinya.

"Sebastian," panggil Cielle sambil menyenggol kaki Sebastian dengan agak keras. Sebastian mengangguk, pertanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud Cielle.

"Mengapa dia mengikutiku jika aku merebutnya darimu?" tanya Cielle saat sudah berdiri di atas panggung, menatap Ashley sarkatis.

"Karena kamu telah merebutnya dariku, maka ia lebih percaya denganmu. Kau cuci otaknya," jawab Ashley sambil mendorong tubuh Cielle yang mungil itu.

"Kalung yang kau pakai, Castavaria," kata Sebastian. "Kau rasa aku pernah memakaikannya?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Hhh. Ya. Kau pernah," jawab Ashley.

"Apakah Claude Faustus atau Joseph Perrette, melihatku membeli kalung seperti itu dengan huruf 'A'?" tanya Sebastian. Ashley menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah menjelaskan rincian kalung itu, kan? Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan memberikan kalung." Sebastian mengulang perkataannya yang pernah ia katakan saat ia kelas 8 dulu.

"Claude menyimpan struk pembelian kalung yang kuberikan itu, beserta fotonya. Aku juga membeli gelang kaki untukku. Dan yang berinisial nama perempuan yang kupilih bukan di _kalung_nya, melainkan di _gelang kaki_nya," tekan Sebastian. Ia mengeluarkan amplop yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan Claude dan memperlihatkannya ke Ashley.

"Pembayarannya adalah kalung berhuruf S dan gelang kaki berhuruf C. Dan foto yang kubilang tadi, adalah ini," kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan dua lembar foto kalung dan gelang kaki. Ashley makin menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Tidak ada bukti untukmu. Aku memang memilihnya," kata Sebastian. Ia tersenyum manis. "Jadi, tolong jangan memfitnahnya lagi. Setahuku kau anak pendeta, Castavaria. Pendeta Thomas Castavaria. Pendeta katedral di dekat alun-alun kota London. Itu berarti kau tahu estetika Jesus. Kau harus punya bukti kuat," lanjut Sebastian. Ashley langsung berlari turun dari panggung. Menahan malu.

Sebastian tersenyum kemenangan melihat Ashley yang tidak bisa menahan malu karena ia berbohong. Ia melihat ke arah Cielle yang menggenggam tangannya—yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali. Ayo," ajak Sebastian. Ia membawa Cielle turun dari panggung, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

*u*

**LITTLE EPILOGUE**

_Di sebuah _conservation _di Yahoo! Messenger …_

**Rosemary P.: **Kau bodoh. Mengapa harus sampai mengeluarkan struk pembelian segala, sih?

**Sebastian Michaelis:** Terserah aku. Yang penting kita aman.

**Rosemary P.:** AMAN? Kau pikir itu aman?

**Sebastian Michaelis:** Balikkan kalungku jika begitu.

**Rosemary P.:** Eh? Bu-bukan! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!

**Sebastian Michaelis:** Pasti kau sedang _blushing_ kali ini. Pasti kau akan mirip dengan mawar(=_rose_).

**Rosemary P.:** Gombal kau, kapten basket sialan.

**Rosemary P. has signed out**.

"_Dia lucu juga, ya," gumam Sebastian sendirian sambil terpaku di depan laptopnya. Ia tersenyum dan menutup layar itu, beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Menyambut liburan._

*u*

**THE END**

*u*

***) Kalau gak salah ini nama College di Jalan Anggrek/Bengawan(atau Begawan) di Bandung … AH YANG PENTING KAN BEDA TEMPAT *maunya sendiri**

***)) Kata Abang saya, biasanya basket itu 5 vs. 5 atau 3 vs. 3. **

***))) Kalau gak salah, kalau kita main basket, kita boleh ngambil bola bukan waktu si lawan kita itu lagi megang bola, tapi lagi nge-**_**dribble**_**. Tapi itu aturan gak dipakai di sekolah saya *sobsob**

*u*

Oke puas.

Huwa. Rencana mau buat sho-ai tapi gagal. Ya sudahlah saya udah biasa pakai Fem!Ciel ini.

Judul fic tadinya mau **Lie to Me** kayak serialnya Tim siapa itu, yang jadi Dr. Cal Lightman, tapi gak jadi karena aneh…jadi saya pakai **Liar** aja. Gak jauh beda sih -_-

Oke, tanpa panjang-panjang dan merusuh lagi di malam yang suram (?) ini,

_Mind for review, please?_

(PS: Saya pingin buat fic request-an. Ada yang mau?)

(PS2: Kayaknya ini menyimpang sama prinsip [?] yang saya tekankan; hati itu _nggak_ memilih. Hati _dipilih_. Ya Tuhan.)


End file.
